Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
At the present known methods and devices for the production of waves in swimming pools involve substantial cost and specialized construction of wave generation systems integrated into a swimming pool. For example, pneumatically operated wave generating systems utilize large caissons that are cyclically placed under a changing air pressure by means of blowers, so that the water level in the individual caissons is caused to oscillate out-of-phase. These caissons and their blowers are housed adjacent a swimming pool, requiring a separate structure and cost to build and operate. Other mechanical or pneumatic systems use pistons or mechanical impellers to drive large amounts of water into a pool, and require special built-in space or wave chamber. Other known wave-making machines are driven by electric motor acting through connecting rod and crank and gear reduction mechanism, driving large quantities of water through a pool to generate waves. All of these known installations are large, heavy, and/or costly to construct, purchase and operate.
Thus, there remains a need for a simple, cost-effective system and method that is adaptable for use in any swimming pool to generate waves and provide family entertainment.